<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by CorvidRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067102">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses'>CorvidRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Shadowbringers Spoilers, also my azem is nonbinary pws respect it, because hades is just a sad character, haha u ever write fluff but then it gets sad, you love to see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is a comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so in theory, if one were to augment their soul upon this crystal, one could use it to carry their spirit outside of their physical realm. The process, however, would be delicate, and the crystal cannot be cracked or shattered. An incomplete capsule marks for an incomplete soul capture. Therefore-</p>
<p>The ever predictable door slam shaking the apartment caused the focused researcher’s quill to just barely drag across his parchment, leaving annoying ink droplets for him to squint at in his already strained manner. He could predict once or twice a day when there was the usual passerby delivering his mail, or perhaps bearing a message, but this? This was an oddity, one he could never shake.</p>
<p>“Hades~! I come to you with the most wondrous of news! If you’re in the middle of something I implore you to put it down!” The voice practically sang, rushing over to his side and leaning against his desk. As always, their mint hair was frazzled and undone, nearly blanketing the mask that rested atop their head. He only hoped they had waited to remove it until they were inside, though it was very unlikely. They were always one to express their differences despite everyone else’s wandering eyes.</p>
<p>“Hallirothius, how many times must I tell you? That door is made of fine birch and coiled copper. Slamming it open as you do so often can wear it down and render it useless. It is not so easy to replace, you know.” Hades sighed, brushing a hand through his snowy white hair as he tried to ignore his companion’s gleamingly pale eyes attempting to win him over. He could try all he wanted to discipline them, but they would never hear it. They would always win with playful pleadings and those easy to get lost in eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t you reprimand me using my full name~ your door will be perfectly fine! Besides, I’m the only one who treats it as such and-“ Halli paused, a small hooting noise interrupting their excuse and causing them to grow excited once more. <br/>“Oh yes! What I meant to say was, take a look at this!” </p>
<p>And with a small flourish, Halli produced a small creature from under their robes, watching it flap its wings excitedly before perching on their extended arm.<br/>“This is Olive! Hyth made her for me as a gift! He thought I could use the company during my studies~” </p>
<p>With arms held open dramatically, Halli leaned over to allow the other to get a look at the snowy white owl perching casually on their arm, seeming to not have a care about the fact that it had just previously been shoved into their coat.</p>
<p>“...Olive? You named an intelligent creature, one our people hail as a sign of great wisdom Olive?” Hades blinked in disbelief, watching the other raise a brow in intrigue.</p>
<p>“Why, of course I did, my dear Hades~! I couldn’t fairly think of anything more fitting for my study partner than my favorite studying treat!” A laugh escaped them, before they allowed the curious avian to flutter herself atop their head.<br/>“At least it’s my own companion this time and not the Professor of Phytobiotics.’ Do you remember that one, Hades?” </p>
<p>Their continued laughter at the memory managed a small tug of a smile at the architect’s lips, noticing how the streetlights shining just outside reflected off of their pale hair, resembling that of gently wading sea foam against the soft ocean waves. He always thought their name quite fitting to their appearance: Hallirothius. Sea foam against the shore…</p>
<p>“Hades? Am I distracting you so terribly, you’ve given up the ability to respond?” Halli’s tone took on a smug demeanor, earning a gentle scoff from the other as they rounded his desk. They both knew Halli was able to identify the tiny spark that flared in Hades’ soul when he found himself musing about those close to him, it was a trait he wished neither Halli nor Hyth could see, but it was a small burden he’d live with if it meant the three of them were close. </p>
<p>The avian resting in Halli’s hair took to the upper floor of his loft, leaving the two alone for a moment as if she could read her owner’s mind.<br/>“Mayhap I should make a habit of locking my doors, that you no longer intrude on my work?” He would never truly mean it, but it was always enough to inch a response out of his huffy companion. Earning a small sigh, he felt gentle arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, Halli’s hand reaching up to brush through his snowy hair.</p>
<p>“Oh but if you did, I would become so overwhelmed with boredom~! I would hardly know what to do without your presence~” Halli sighed, leaning ever closer to press a kiss to the top of the architect's head. They felt a small jolt against his robes, recognizing the small movement as a silent laugh. They knew Hades couldn’t resist their sweet pleadings, no matter how annoying they became.</p>
<p>“Then I suggest you provide me with my desired space while I work. Otherwise your days may grow lonely quite quickly.”  He kept his tone nonetheless, but didn’t budge as the other remained leaning against him, forever trying to remind him that they were an annoying, yet comforting presence in his life.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until the avian had started hooting in what seemed to be delight that the other seemed to perk up, relieving the weight from the architect’s head and rounding his couch to catch her as she swooped down from the rafters.<br/>“Something the matter, Ollie? Find a stray mouse in Hades’ attic? I always tell him he needs to remember to clean that old thing~” Halli teased, earning a groan from the other, much to their delight. Though the owl continued to hoot happily, bouncing around in the rafters until a polite knock was heard at the door, and to Olive, it only meant one thing. This caused the spritely amaurotine to throw open the door in excitement, earning a small gasp from the person standing out in the hall, and a tired “THE DOOR” from across the room. They half heartedly apologized, before turning to the visitor with a sunny grin.</p>
<p>“Hyth~! I’m so glad you’re here! I was trying to convince Hades to take a break from his work!! He can be such a wet blanket when he’s buried to the teeth in it!” They groaned, pulling the taller one across the threshold, nearly causing him to trip.</p>
<p>“That’s only because you tend to lollygag and we never get any work done, my dear.” Hades teasingly shot back, though the other two could tell it was through his teeth. </p>
<p>“Well...perhaps I could help? I just closed the Bureau for the day, I could-“ Hythlodaeus spoke up, before watching as Hades held up his hand to quiet him, earning a small sigh. They all knew that Convocation work was strictly for Convocation members, and even if Hythlodaeus had been elected as a candidate, they still wouldn’t allow outside help. It’s just how they were, fourteen members, held strong and proud. It was times like these when he could see Halli’s head dip low, and they would clasp their hands together in silence; a guilty look. He knew they oftentimes wondered why they were chosen. They’d accepted the offer way too quickly, they just wanted to be known for something. They wanted to help people.</p>
<p>But they didn’t care for work or politics like the rest of them. They couldn’t be Hyth.</p>
<p>Gently, Hythlodaeus ran a hand through their hair, assuring them that it was alright. Honestly, he didn’t mind his cozy little office at the Bureau. Being able to handle concepts and creations each and every day inspired him to create himself. Though he would never be as profound at it as his best friend, seeing what was being made often made him think about them. Even when they were apart, little things reminded them of each other. Their lives were alright.</p>
<p>“Well, if you won’t budge, I’m sure you won’t mind me using your kitchen? I can tell by the look in your eyes that you’ve yet to have a proper meal this evening~” he offered, causing Halli to laugh as they took his arm.</p>
<p>“You? In the kitchen? Please, I’ve already broken in Hades’ door, we don’t need to burn down his loft.” They teased, as they made their way to the nearly barren kitchen counter to consider a meal. The taller amaurotine quickly followed, nearly bumping into them as they came to an abrupt stop at the cooler. Halli carefully pried open the case, before looking in with absolute delight and scrambling to pull out a perfectly kept lobster platter. The pale eyed amaurotine was practically drooling.<br/>“Oh yes, tonight’s dinner shall be exquisite.”</p>
<p>The preparation however, wasn’t without fault, as the two in the kitchen would often find themselves sidetracked with banter or teasing, and the occasional accompaniment of the curious owl swooping down to see what her owners were getting up to. If it weren’t for the architect’s reminders, they might have even burnt their meal, but thanks to his responsibility and Halli’s skill, they managed it, as they always did. It was what made them a perfect team. </p>
<p>After said meal, the two meal preppers found themselves lounging lazily on the leather sofa behind Hades; Olive having retired to the rafters, Halli burying themself in Hythlodaeus’ arms and Hythlodaeus doing his best to brush through the tangles in their hair. Hyth had started to sing familiar little melodies for them, but after a while, his singing grew quiet, and he fell into just brushing that soft bundle of hair. For the first time that night, Hades found himself sitting in a peaceful quiet. Though, it was odd...staring down at his documents, he almost preferred having the background noise of Halli shooting sassy remarks at him. Somehow, it helped him work better. It was times like these that he would recall in the future; moments that he wished would return to him in times of quiet. As time’s flow pushed ever on, he would hope for those familiar melodies, or that teasing voice to return. </p>
<p>It didn’t, never the same way, anyways. It was always slightly different. He would know them in hundreds of different ways, but it would never be them.</p>
<p>He gave in for the evening, the marble floor rumbling as his chair slid against it, and then back again as he tucked it away under his desk. The paperwork might go by a bit quicker with their help after all, he thought to himself. </p>
<p>As he turned to retire, leaving the two in their place on the sofa, he felt a gentle tug on his robes, turning back to see the smaller of the two grinning up to him tiredly, their pale eyes shining under the moonlight reflecting off of the glass paned windows. <br/>“Set on sleeping alone this evening, love?” They mumbled, and the hand on his sleeve gently slipped down into his own, comfortably intertwining their fingers. Their hands were always so warm…</p>
<p>Hades smiled, his golden eyes welcoming them in response.<br/>“You would abandon your friend’s comforting embrace for me?”</p>
<p>Halli smiled, and their taller companion shook with a gentle giggle.<br/>“Far from it, my friend~ I had hoped to join as well, should you not find it crowded~”</p>
<p>The architect sighed, but there was a smile playing at his lips. It was always like this for such a long time, he thought it would never end. The way they fit together so perfectly, the three of them...you could hardly believe that they could lose each other in an instant. But greater forces would ever take hold of their lives, and play with them like puppets on a string.</p>
<p>Now, it was just him. Emet-Selch, and the hundreds upon thousands of imperfect fragments of those he once called home. Time and time again they would look into each other’s eyes and know one another, somehow, some way...but he was always a stranger to them.</p>
<p>Perhaps, he should’ve strove to be closer. </p>
<p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have drifted away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>